


Dojo Talk

by Ironwingedhawk



Category: Iron Fist (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Basically just a talk, Gen, M/M, Post-Break Up, Post-Season/Series 02, but not angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironwingedhawk/pseuds/Ironwingedhawk
Summary: Danny and Colleen have a much needed talk.
Relationships: Danny Rand & Colleen Wing, mentioned Luke Cage/Danny Rand
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Dojo Talk

“Colleen?”, Danny asked, as he stepped into the dojo. It was weird, how it had come full circle now. It used to be the dojo, then it was his and Colleen’s home and now it was back to being what it was, before Danny had set foot in New York.

“You’re back.”, Colleen smiled and appeared from behind a corner.

“Yeah.”

She crossed the room and hugged him. It was weird. In a way, it was so much like the way they used to hug, when they still were together but it was also so different.

“So?”, she started and looked at him, head tilted.

“Luke and I managed to put his brother back into prison.”

“That’s good news.”, she nodded and leaned against a pillar.

“Yeah.”, Danny sank down on one of the mats, bathing in the familiar smell and the memories that overcame him, “But there’s something else, I wanted to tell you.”

“Shoot.”

“Ward told me that Jeri got Davos out on probation.”

Colleen frowned and her face was expressionless for a moment, “Are you sure, you are happy about this.”

“You-”

“I can tell that you are, Danny.”

Danny sighed and let out a breath, “He’s my-”

“Your brother. Yeah, so is Ward. Maybe, you should stick to him and recognize that unlike Ward, Davos doesn’t feel the same.”

“Ward was the same in the beginning.”, Danny said, “Listen, I knew that you wouldn’t like this. But it won’t change anything. I just wanted to inform you. I’m gonna keep an eye on Davos and try to rebuild our relationship.”

“How are you going to make sure, this works?”, Colleen raised a brow and regarded him with a look, that told Danny that she didn’t believe his plan would work without even knowing it.

“He’ll live with me.”

Colleen put her hands on her hips, “Are you completely insane?!”

“I’m not going to be alone. Luke will live with us too. Davos- he- he has changed.”

“Bullshit.”

“Colleen, please. Trust me. He’s not Bakuto.”

She glared at Danny, “Low blow. Really low.”, then she sighed and smiled, “And how does Luke like being your bodyguard and living with a murderer?”

“He-”, Danny started and looked towards the ground. They had reached the second reason, for why he’d come here today, “He doesn’t mind- we are- We are kinda dating.”

Colleen just looked at him, “I-”

“It didn’t start when we were- together. I mean, I was attracted to him but not more, than I was to you. Back then.”

“It’s not a prob-”, Colleen stopped, “Does Davos know?”

“What do you mean?”

“That you and Luke are a thing now?”, she crossed her arms, “I mean, I don’t know, what his views-”

“I told him.”

“Good.”

Danny nodded, “I’m glad, that we are still friends.”

“Me too.”

Danny got up, because he couldn’t resist the urge to hug her again. Colleen laughed at that and nudged him, “To be honest, I’m jealous, you snatched Luke and not I.”

Danny laughed and winked at her, “I bet, there’s someone out there for you too.”

“You sound like you have an idea already.”

“I might.”

Colleen tilted her head, “Tell.”

“Not now.”, Danny smiled softly, “How are you? I mean, what have you been up to?”

“Everything.”,she sighed, “Nothing. You know, the usual.”

“Could you be any more vague?”

Colleen laughed and pushed some hair out of her face. For a moment, Danny wished, he had done this.

“Come on.”, he sighed.

“Running the dojo, fighting some criminals. Normal stuff.”

“Normal stuff.”

“Well for us.”, she shrugged, “It’s hardly normal for most people but by our definition- it’s almost boring.”

“Hey, if you are bored you can help me babysitting Davos.”

“I’m not that desperate for change. You may forgive him again and again but I won’t.”

Danny nodded. He could hardly argue against it. Colleen was getting along with Ward and Luke and that was more, than he could have hoped for in terms of the people in his life liking each other.

“So you and Luke-”

“You are asking again?”

She grinned and tilted her head, “I’m just curious. I’ve never been one for rumors but suddenly, I can see the appeal of it.”

“Let’s not discuss it now.”

“Why? Sick of the dojo or me?”, she said it with no spite to it and Danny knew, that she hadn’t meant the words to hurt.

“No, no. Just no time. I have to meet Ward and Luke and we have to prepare some things for Davos.”

Colleen nodded, “Alright. Well, I won’t babysit him, But if he does something dumb, you can count on me to punch him for it.”

“Thanks.”, Danny smiled softly, “Let’s hope, it doesn’t come to it.”

“Yeah.”

“We should meet sometime. Like- somewhere nice. Let’s meet up over a glass of wine- or a bottle and talk about everything.”

“Sounds nice. You pay.”

“Of course.”

Colleen smiled and hugged Danny again, squeezing him tight against her body, “It was nice of you to come over.”

“Thanks for having me.”

“I tossed you out here once. Not gonna do it again.”

Danny smiled softly, “I’ll call you about the wine date, okay?”

“Looking forward to it already.”

He nodded, “We can try to do it next week?”

“Sounds nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day four of the Iron Fist week. I gotta admit, it's my least favorite fic for the event ':D  
> The theme is Fave characters, so I tried to at least mention them all.


End file.
